


Human Bean's Flirtin' Mess

by enchantedlightningwrites



Series: Enchant's Sambucky Bingo 2k19 Fics [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Banter, Fluff, M/M, Sambucky Bingo 2019, and Sam adores it, he's trying, okay guys, on Bucky's part, weird awkward flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 19:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21282122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantedlightningwrites/pseuds/enchantedlightningwrites
Summary: Sam noticed the way his roommates tries to flirt with him... through three separate attempts
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: Enchant's Sambucky Bingo 2k19 Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690249
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56
Collections: Sambucky Bingo





	Human Bean's Flirtin' Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao, it's been weeks, since I've filled out my card and today's square is Terrible-Pick Up Lines!

The traffic lights glared over the cars outside the streets. He had been watching them for the past few minutes in complete boredom. He also was hiding from his roommate who had been acting weirder than usual.

Too weird. Its almost like the dude’s brain cells were fried around him. Sam heard some steam of the shower gushing out. He had to brace himself when Bucky showed up.

The last thing he wanted was for Bucky to be uncomfortable with him. He shuddered almost dramatically, remembering the one time his pick-up line failed. Embarrassingly so. And Steve had visited them, and stared the two of them, bug-eyed.

_“Good mornin’, Sam,” Bucky had greeted with a flirty wink. “Are you tired of flying?”_

_Sam blinked in confusion. “I didn’t fly, today. Its still morning.”_

_Steve had been dipping his spoon in caffeine cereal, just looking on. One lock of blonde hair fell over his forehead. He slowly munched on the lucky charms._

_Bucky drew out a long breath and quickly murmured, “’Cause you’ve been... FLYING ON MY MIND, ALL DAY, BYE.”_

_He whooshed out of the room without another word. Steve only stared at the vacant space and Sam couldn’t stop scrunching his face for that entire afternoon._

He was snapped out of the memory when he heard the wet footsteps. Bucky can be cool, right? Sure, it was almost damn obvious that he had a crush on him, and… his skills might be too rusty.

Yeah he had weird puns here and there, however, Sam found it charming. And he would try to be patient and root for him to tell him.

He would make the first move, but… he liked the tension for keeping him on the edge and frisky.

He drew out a quick sigh, trying to quell his anticipation. Someone dashed down the hallway, and he took a sip of water from the glass. Sharon would stop by, just to hand them the beanie couch, they got rewarded for.

Well, the boss congratulated on their latest successful mission and had told them that they asked on how they would pay them. And Bucky, being the curious dude he is, requested them two beanie chairs.

Sam nearly laughed at the memory, and sighed.

The door slammed open, as Bucky entered the room. His chest was up, his posture looked almost dangerous and… commanding.

Huh, he might be working out the courage to speak with him, in a serious manner.

Bucky ran a hand over his hair, pushing the front part behind. He arched a brow, going towards the table in front of it. He propped his elbow on the surface, and rested his cheek against the heel of his hand.

“Hello, Beautiful,” Bucky murmured, giving a stare and batted his eyelashes.

“Hey, Barnes,” Sam replied, with a warm smile.

“You got a band-aid in here?”

Sam narrowed his eyes, his smile fading. “Um, why?”

“Because…” Bucky leaned back and drew a deep breath. “I scraped my knee… fallin’ for you!”

That only kept Sam in place, as he side-eyed. Dear Lord, he had heard that pick-up line, _once_ back in high school. And he didn’t even laugh, he was almost concerned for the poor person who chose these specific words.

The doorbell rang, and Sam went to check it. He unlocked and unlatched it, after seeing a blonde through the peephole.

Sharon stood out as two delivery people had a red and blue bean chairs.

Oh, great.

“Hey, Wilson,” Sharon greeted with a wave of her hand. “Your delivery has arrived, and I got to tell you that… this is the weirdest gift anyone could ever ask from an official.”

“Yeah, I know,” Sam replied, stepping beside. “You wanna come in? There’s a good piece of shawarma in the kitchen. Barnes and I were done with ours and we had a spare.”

“Okay.” She entered the hall, with the people bringing in the chairs. “Where do you want these bad-boys to be?”

“In the living room.”

She nodded, and signalled the other two to follow her. Sam got to the room first, and he hopped at the couch. He watched how they were setting it up, placing the red on the top of the pink carpet. The blue was positioned nearby the table, which had the succulents.

The two workers leave really quickly, before Bucky entered. His steel blue eyes surveyed the room.

Eventually, he jumped on the red one and sat on it while it bounced.

“This is disappointing,” Bucky murmured, with a wince.

“You’re the one who wanted it?” Sharon threw her hands up, though sounding confused than annoyed.

“Girls, got a point, dude,” Sam added, watching him trying to make it bounce more.

Bucky fell off his seat, and grabbed on the table to support himself. He looked at Sharon, who seemed to be pitying the guy for his misery.

However, he managed to get himself back up and he dusted his outfit. He didn’t notice Bucky’s outfit earlier. He wore a pale creamy shirt with a matching jacket, which seemed to be fitting for his short hair. The pants had a more vanilla tint, and his sneakers were black.

Yeah, the outfit really did bring something out of him. Something… ethereal. Maybe.

“Sharon, what do you call a guy who falls from the sky?” Bucky asked.

Damn it, Barnes! Seriously, another one in a time like this!?

Sharon rubbed the back of her hand. “I dunno… an angel?”

“Yes! And Sam’s the angel in this room,” Bucky murmured, pressing a hand on his chest. He averted his gaze to Sam, with soft eyes.

Damn, no one else ever dared to give him an expression like that. It had a sensuality, he never expected from him.

“Somebody needs to call heaven,” Bucky continued, in an airy voice. “They’re missing an angel.”

“Wow,” Sam said, crossing his arms and crinkling the corners of his eyes. “Barnes, I gotta tell ya something.”

Bucky blinked. “What?”

“If you were a library card…” Sam paused, not liking his next words. “I’d totally be checking you out.”

And he never thought that he’d use _that_ one. To say it in front of someone he had a crush on. Or in love with.

Bucky’s face transformed into a completely dorky smile, his eyes shining and his mouth curved. Sharon looked at the two of them, back and forth, seeming to be done with them and their awkward flirting.

“Okay, things are getting really weird, I gotta go,” Sharon said, taking few steps back. “Hey, Sam, you free Friday night?”

“Yup,” he replied, not knowing where she was heading with it.

“Barnes, you’re available that night?”

Bucky nodded, facing her. She sighed and let out a chuckle.

“Good, because I’m not,” she murmured, walking towards the door. “Enjoy your date. Excuse, as I go and retrieve my shawarma.”

She left the room, and Sam’s throat turned dry. He looked at Bucky, who seemed to be glued on the spot, his mouth open.

“So..."

"So..."

They both stared at each other, with Sam smiling shyly. He never felt shy in his life! This man has been getting him undone.

Bucky chuckled, his eyes smiling. "Where do you want me to take you? For dinner?"

"I dunno, where do you want to go?"

"It doesn't matter," Bucky replied, softly. "As long as I'm with you."

Sam raised his brows, laughing and shaking his head.

"You can't knock it off with those pick-up lines, alittle bit?" Sam asked.

"Nope," Bucky said, smiling more fully. "I hope you wear something nice."

"Shut up, dude, you've seen my closet."

"Which you could get 100% off in the room."

"That's it, I'm gonna head to the store," Sam said, rolling his eyes and... blushing.

"And I'll be right here, thinking of you," Bucky said, winking.

Sam sighed, as he set a foot in the direction of the door. He grabbed his coat, and couldn't help but grin like an idiot all the way.

**Author's Note:**

> The second to last pick-up line was found around in Google, and the other two from a tumblr post, which I cannot find or link. And the last part of a story was from a OTP prompt. Thanks for reading!


End file.
